Lemonade Scones (Assorted Ficlets)
by Striped-Tie
Summary: Bitesized ficlets that don't fit in ongoing stories and are the result of passing fancies to write something up. Mixture of characters, some ongoing headcanons some not - main characters will be in chapter titles. Best with a cup of coffee and lemonade scones. See chapters for Genres.
1. (Claire, Chris) Orphans

Don't know what else to say owo Bare with me while I figure how to organize how I'm doing these.

Short Ficlet of the young Redfield siblings.  
The prompt for this was a cute bit of fanart of Chris and Claire as children.  
(If anyone in the future would like to give me prompts and/or a set of characters, I'd love to work off of it.)

 **Sub-Title:** N/A

 **Characters:** Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield

 **Genre:** General/Angst

* * *

The teen sighed, looking at the youngster surrounded by fallen leaves. How she'd managed to get this far into the wilderness was unknown to him - given her bravery, she was most certainly a Redfield.

The camp councilors were useless. They'd given up trying to locate his little sister after a mere half hour, while it took him only ten minutes to find her trail.

It helped that she responded to him calling her name, when she appeared to have completely ignore the older members of authority pleadingly yelling for her.

She'd been crying. The tearstains down her cheeks were still fresh, and her eyes still red. Even looking up to him, she sniffed every so often, trying to wipe her nose with the back of her hand each time.

"Can you walk, Claire?"

His younger sister stayed silent, looking down to her feet with her arms crossed over her knees. Chris knelt down in front of her, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Claire, I'm not mad at you, okay?"

Worried sick, yes, but not mad. Given the events of the last few months, and the own problems he was having trying to adjust...

This whole summer camp was part of that. Despite his best efforts, Chris himself couldn't control his own emotions, snapping over the smallest things. Even though just in his teens, he'd been in such a rage at one point he'd broken one of the doors off its hinges.

His little sister had become withdrawn and quiet with everyone except for him. He'd spent countless nights holding her as she cried, begging for him to get mum and dad to come home. He knew she understood it was impossible, but her naive heart still tried to convince her they had just gone on a long vacation because she'd been bad.

Their Aunt and Uncle had sent them both to this place at their wits end. They loved their niece and nephew dearly, but the two broken children were currently just too much for them to handle.

He wanted to grow up. He wanted to be able to look after her, fend for them both. She was all he had, and the accident only made him more protective of his little sister. He had to be papa wolf. It was his job to protect her.

Everyone else was... Useless. He thought she'd be safe here with so many eyes, but she'd slipped out from under their supervision as easily as she could tie her shoelaces.

"I don't want to go back."

He grimaced. "Why'd you run off, sis?"

Claire glanced up to the trees. The branches were covered in leaves and buds fully in bloom, blocking out the glare of the harsh sun. Only small rays of light peaked through the canopy, coursing over the ground in intricate patterns.

"If I stayed..." She began slowly, lowering her gaze as she continued. "I was gonna punch Meagan's face in."

He snorted. That was his little sister alright. Although before all this her nature was well tempered and sweet, her heartache had brought out something simply dubbed as the 'Redfield Rage'. "Why's that?"

"She's a bitch." She hissed, slapping the leaves beside her.

"Claire!"

"She is!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, balling both her hands into fists. He leaned back as she swung violently at the air in front if her. "She was saying things about mum and-!"

"You're right, Meagan's a bitch." He cut her off, seeing new tears begin to form at the corner of her eyes. He smiled, grabbing her wrists and bringing her up to stand. "You should have stayed back and punched her, I could have held her for you!"

Her giggling eased the tension. She at least remained easy to amuse. She threw her arms up, wiggling her fingers to ask to be carried. "Wanna when we get back?"

He laughed, kneeling back down with his back to her. It took her only a moment to hop on his back, more than appreciative of the offer of a piggyback ride. "Better not," he supported her legs, quickly mapping the trail out in his mind. "They'll suspect us! But I'll catch a frog later and put it in her bed. Does that sound better?"

The little Redfield kicked her legs happily, continuing to giggle. "Yes!"

She tightened her grip around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder and humming as she continued to swing her legs gently. "Love you, big brother."

"Right back at ya, sis." He smiled, keeping a close eye out for the trail path that was somewhere around here. His little sister was unfazed, having complete faith in his navigation skills. "No running off again without me, okay?"

Claire nodded. The two began talking about all of the plans they had for when they got home, hoping to take full advantage of the remaining holiday they'd return to after this annoyance of a summer camp.


	2. (Rachael) Academic (1)

Short Dabble of Rachael in highschool. There's a few little ones written up and it's a fun idea to mess with, so I'll probably be posting them in order after this.

This one was posted originally on my Rachael Instagram account, a little editing over here.

Prompt for this is also based off a certain gif floating around the internet, it seemed fitting XD

 **Sub-Title:** Odd Girl Out

 **Characters:** Rachael Foley

 **Genre:** General/Humour

* * *

It was all slightly beyond the teenager. She just couldn't grasp it.

The schooling districts she attended in the past were mellow - watching teenage dramas and soaps on the television she used to giggle to herself. Surely, no highschools were like that, the scripts were simply written by clueless middle-aged men who didn't know how teenagers worked.

If it were true, it was clear they knew a whole lot more than she did. If those stereotypes existed in the real world - she'd simply never seen them before. The hierarchy she was beginning to learn was mystifying... And, frankly, she wasn't interested in becoming a part of it.

No doubt to the girls, the curvy blonde was just as much an anomaly. She certainly had potential to rise in the social rankings, but she took no steps towards it. In fact, she'd turned down dating the top studs of the year, quite nonchalantly. Rejected invites to the exclusive tables at lunch. Stated she already got enough exercise, so cheerleading interested her little. She covered her chest heavily and seemed clueless about the fact she showed off her legs. A complete ditz was all that came to mind.

It was just utterly peculiar. Snide remarks and whatever rumours could be started simply did not seem to faze the blonde. In some sort of odd, constant daze. Even the henpecking about her light accent didn't seem to fuss her at all, as if she were either used to it or more than likely just didn't give a groups passive aggressive retaliation had lead to nothing. And physically?

Vanessa herself had seen the last physical altercation the 'cutie' was involved in. One left hook, and Jeremy was out cold on the ground. Everyone had made the note not to even mention the girls sister, for fear of the safety of their facial features.

Listening in to her conversation now however, the girls wondered if Rachael was actively committing social suicide.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"I get told that a lot, still surprises me!"

There was a pause and the girls watch with intrigue. Lachlan had probably been stirred on by the other rejections - where they failed, he could score the new cute blonde. For how long was a good question, but...

"Usually when I tell a girl that, she fawns over me."

"Oh 'deer'." Another pause, the girl hummed and fiddled with her nails, wearing a disappointed look. "Uhm. I was making a pun."

He opened his mouth to say something, but somehow past her fringe she caught a slip of his gaze and cut him off.

"I'd prefer if you didn't stare at my chest, please."

Although mentioned covering up earlier on, the sweltering heat seemed to even get to her. The first few buttons on the blouse were open, and her cardigan tied around her waist.

Lachlan chuckled and reached for the top button as if to make a point. She immediately slapped the back of his hand, the impact loud enough for the ladies to hear from their hiding spot. He hissed and drew his hand back, nursing the injured area. "Why wear so many buttons undone if you don't want the attention?"

"Oh. Well, she needs to breathe, so-"

"... You named your tits?"

"No! Veronica!" The girl corrected him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She curled her middle finger around the first closed button and pulled her shirt down a fraction.

Lachlan had leaned forward instinctively to get a good look, but jumped back with a shriek when he was met with the sight of the fuzzy legs belonging to a Mexican Red-Kneed Tarantula.

If there was ever a more 'fuck this shit I'm out' moment, it had yet to happen in his life.

"The hell is wrong with you?! You're fucking weird as shit!"

"We get told that a lot, too!" Rachael simply beamed, petting the abdomen of the arachnid crawling out from her cleavage.

Hey, she made an impression alright, and she was doing a good job making sure all the hormonal males of her class kept their hands off her.

An odd, odd girl who was entirely uninterested in the inner workings of this inner city school. Just a few more years and she'd graduate, applying straight into some sort of military work.


	3. (Claire) Colours

**Characters:** Claire Redfield, Evans Redfield, Loki Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar, Chris Redfield (Mentioned)

 **Ships:** ChrisxJillxSheva

 **Genre:** General

 **Prompt** : 100 Theme Challenge (Colours)

* * *

Despite the yelling, Claire took her time in the lounge room. It wasn't usual for the two to argue - Evans and Loki were essentially twins, and were close enough to reflect that.

But when it came to babysitting, Claire noted both boys usually tried to outdo each other and show off for their aunty. The redhead smiled and shoved a few extra paint brushes into the back pocket of her cargo pants.

"And what do you think you two are doing?"

Both boys came to a halt momentarily as their Aunt opened the door to the unfinished bedroom. They faltering in their combat - When a beat passed, however, Evans went back to shoving the paint roller in his brothers face, while Loki forced another handful of paint into Evans' hair.

"He started it!"

Claire bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh at the amateur Picassos. Both boys seemed to take solely after their father. Evans certainly lacked Jill's passive-aggressive tendencies, and Loki had none of Sheva's patience when it came to his brother.

Claire noticed the otherwise silence of the room, glancing at the CD player that had come to an abrupt stop. "Alright boys," she strolled over to the two lads and placed the paint can beside her feet, "Put Alcazar back on and we'll sort this out like true Redfields. You each get a wall - whoever paints theirs the best decides what we have for lunch."

Loki was quick to slam his palm down on the machine in question, turning back to steal his favourite brush before Evans could. Both lads picked a wall to claim as their own, and set about doing their work quickly.

"Remember! Your parents left us in charge of painting your little sister's room - so no more paint fights that don't include me!"

With Start The Fire blasting at full volume once again, Claire set about picking up her own tools and looking at the green and red abomination plastered on her designated wall of the room. This was going to take awhile...

* * *

"I swear you lot are trying to make me go into labour faster." Jill sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

Sheva shook her head, snaking an arm under Jill's to offer rather limited support. "You can't blame them. They're your sons."

"Mine? Bullshit. This is clearly our husband's fault."

Claire leaned back against the wall she'd tried to salvage, sitting on the equally as paint-splattered ground. Both boys rested on one of her knees, apparently worn out by their efforts and quickly falling asleep.

"If you two want to put the blame on Chris, I'm all for it."

The Redfield family was an odd one, but Claire was happy enough. She couldn't ask for better nephews, and her two sister-in-laws at least made visiting entertaining. She just had to hope the new addition was a fan of multiple Colours.


	4. (Merah, Piers) Chatter

Originally uploaded onto my Merah Instagram, polished up a little for here since there's no image to go along with it.

Told you these were short XD I've mostly been writing Rachael, anyway.

 **Characters:** Merah Biji, Piers Nivans

 **Genre:** General

 **Prompt:** Image from Pixiv and just wanted to write something with Merah.

* * *

"Is it just me, or is everyone here suspicious?"

Merah hit Piers' shoulder when he laughed at her question, not entirely sure if that patronization was intentional or not.

"You should have seen everyone react to Claire when she visited HQ," he shook his head, shoving his cohort back in return, temporarily shoving her back to being hidden behind him. It'd startled everyone when she'd actually made an appearance with a quip of '. "The idea of a women mystifies them."

"Watch it, I resemble that remark!" Merah smirked, waving a hand in greeting to the soldiers who were attempting to conceal themselves around the corner.

The spies all shouted in distain, or rather fright, high tailing it back around the corner. Although the hint of someone's fringe just vaguely in view made it clear the retreat was short lived. Curiousity will get the best of men killed.

Merah clicked her tongue in annoyance, sighing lightly. Something about the stares irked her, and the only one she had permission from Chris to knock out was Piers. Or attempt to, anyway. Sparring in the building wasn't a good plan. So many expensive vases suddenly...

"Well!" She pepped back quickly regardless, slapping the young agents ass. She pulled the wallet from his back pocket as he yelped, taking advantage if the surprise. "You sort that out, I'll see you in the lunch hall."

"Hey! No more that $20, dammit!"

"What am I meant to get with that, microwave ramen...?"


	5. (Rachael, Raymond) Crepes

Originally posted on my Rachael Instagram.

These two are my strongest ship right now I can't even

 **Characters** : Rachael Foley, Raymond Vester

 **Prompt** : ... I was hungry for crepes.

 **Ship** : Rachael x Raymond

 **Genre** : Romance?

* * *

"Crepes."

The man came to a stop, mildly confused. His companion gave a slight squeak of surprise, tugged back by the arm around her waist. She swung her view to him, momentarily revealing one of her hazel eyes that normally remained hidden behind her hair. "What's up?"

He returned her gaze, raising a brow. The side of his lip twitched from slight amusement. "I was sure that I just asked what you wanted for 'dinner', Rachael."

"And I was sure I answered 'crepes'." She pursed her lips, leaning against his side while her eyes remained on him. "Raaaay, you said you'd take me out for whatever I wanted to do."

"I had expected at least a small part of tonight to be normal." He shifted his weight to one foot to throw off the woman's balance. As expected, the blonde slipped, falling into his arms – although distance maintained some degree by the soft plush the woman held. While Rachael pouted at him in response, he carried on. "Need I remind you we just spent the last several hours playing a claw-machine, at your request?"

She hugged the large dog plush in her arms tightly, smiling broadly as she rested her forehead against Raymond's chest. "I had a blast! Plus, I got the one I wanted!"

"As well as about thirty others." He snorted in response. "… All of which you gave away."

She shrugged. "Hey, it was a big job! Besides, it made a lot of people happy, and it was fun for a team effort, too. You weren't half bad at wieldin' the claw yourself!"

"I'm more impressed that you're pretty skilled at those machines." He smirked, although refrained from moving from his position despite Rachael trying to wiggle her way to freedom. He waited with surprising patience for her to cease her endeavours before speak again. "Regardless, not exactly how I expected to spend this evening."

With that, his partner's movements felt a tad awkward. There was a moment of silence, before Rachael hummed lightly as if to relieve some pent up stress – given her tone, it seemed it didn't help. "It's just the sorta things I like to do, you know?" Raymond tilted his head slightly, picking up the woman's hesitancy. "S-so if that sort of thing is a problem, I guess it's just kinda a sign you should," She glanced off to the side, pushing away slightly.

Raymond simply pulled her back, and she moved her gaze to the floor. She swallowed a knot in her throat, but still only managed to muster a small voice, "Should, ah, leave me…"

The silence returned, followed by a meek shiver from Rachael. Her gaze was quickly brought upwards as Raymond gripped her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. It lasted a split second before Rachael looked off to the side - She cursed at herself as she felt her bottom lip quiver against her will. Thankfully, he spoke before she could.

"Is that really a concern?"

"Maybe a little bit." Even behind her fringe, she still avoided his eyes. "… A lot. I know I'm odd and that's a huge turn off. So I totally understand if-"

She squeaked loudly once more as she was pressed closer against him, having had the plush canine tugged from her arms. She attempted a word of retaliation, but was muffled by Raymond's shirt. As he sighed, she quickly silenced herself to listen.

"If you're worried about that sort of thing, you definitely are a strange woman." He stated bluntly, resting his chin against the top of her head. Ah, height differences. "You're stuck with me, Foley."

He felt her puff her cheeks, and once more squirm in vain. "Don't call-"

"Revenge for letting slip 'Raybear' the other night."

She shifted slightly against him, nudging his chin. As he moved slightly, she looked up at him willingly, gorgeous eyes once again in view.

"I said sorry~! I think it's a cute nickname for you!" She beamed, despite the glare he gave her. It faltered as soon as he'd given it, and Rachael's own giddiness seemed to soften. "But… Alright. Thank you Ray."

"Now." He released her from his grip, shoving the toy back into her arms as he glanced back to the quiet streets. A considerable number of stalls… "Do you at least have somewhere in mind?"

"Of course! They know me by name there." She answered cheerfully, content in having gotten such an issue off her chest. As she turned to begin her walk, Raymond grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Wait."

She turned back to quiz him, but was hushed by his lips against hers before she could even utter a word. She hit his chest playfully, and covered her face with the large plush once he so kindly moved away.

"S-stop, stop stop...! What are you trying to do to me?!" She squealed.

"I'm trying to get you to stop stressing over stupid things, dear."

She lowered the toy, hugging it tightly against her chest and turning her back to Raymond. "Well! Now you just got me all flustered!" She hummed, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back, accepting the embrace this time around. "Lots. I want lots of crepes for making me feel like this."

"Loved?"

"Yes! I-I love you, now stop teasing me."

"You love it."

The only real shame was that her blush was so difficult to see past her blonde hair – it was particularly endearing to her partner.


	6. (Parker, Jessica) 'Straya

Posted on my Parker IG, added like an extra 40 words =w=

 **Characters** : Parker Luciani, Jessica Sherawat

 **Prompt** : Some fanart by 設楽 (Pixiv ID is #1114649)

 **Ship** : ParkerxJessica?

 **Genre** : General

* * *

"It's way too god damn cold, Parker." Jessica complained as she clung to the mans arm for heat. She gave a pause before digging her nails into the fabric of his jacket and glaring at him. "Mention 'thermal underwear' and I swear you'll regret it."

He DID consider it, but this was a woman who was more than happy to follow through with her threats. A more obvious fork in the conversation seemed entertaining.

"Fine, fine. It's winter in Australia, what do you expect?" He snorted as he saw the grimace on her face, "If it's not cold, the spiders become a problem."

She raised a brow questioningly. "What are you on about?"

The Italian waved his had dismissively. "The funnel webs, the white tails... Those fuzzy fluffy ones as big as two hands together."

Jessica was the one to snort this time, "Big and fuzzy like you I'd assume, I'd imagine you lot get along quite well."

"The Huntsmen? More of less – the killer Snails are another story." He grinned as he saw the questioning glance in her eyes. "The sea snails that kill you near instantly." He paused, tapping his chin as he thought, ignoring the paleness of his partners face. "Crocodiles, too... Platypus with poisonous barbs, possums-"

"You can't tell me those cute balls if fur are dangerous!"

He grinned. "Go straight for your eyes, especially if not in socks."

"Nope, screw this country! Why would you take me here?" She tugged on his arm hard enough to nearly pull him over - he had to catch himself on the back of his heels, "Back to America, right the fuck now!"


	7. (Rachael) Protection

Originally posted on my Rach IG. Always curious about how she would have reacted to the whole thing.

 **Characters** : Rachael Foley, Raymond Vester

 **Prompt** : Some fanart by みくろ (Pixiv ID is #5764765)

 **Ship** : Rachael x Raymond

 **Genre** : Angst

* * *

'Did you mean for this to happen? I suppose knowing won't change anything...'

Everywhere ached. Surely most of the mutation had traveled its course, but the pressure against her flesh still continued to send pain throughout her system. And on top of that now, her heart ached terribly.

She gently brushed a claw against the man's cheek. Yes, he was out cold... No matter how good an actor, someone would respond poorly to her touch - she was sure of that.

"You could have told me..." She whimpered as she spoke - any words that left her mouth felt like razors down her throat. 'I wouldn't have held it against you, I know... You would have had your reasons...'

She took a slow glance around. She wasn't sure how her sight worked now - Faint hints of red, the smallest traces of figures and shapes... Yet understandable.

Off to the sides she could pick up the presence of the other creatures, waiting with unsure apprehension. As the odd woman lowered her head and raised her shoulders, they drew back - her body language was more than enough for even they in their warped states to understand. 'Do not touch him, or I'll end you'.

She breathed in deeply, feeling her body rattle from effort to intake air. Returning her gaze to him, her lips pursed as she vaguely recalled the attire her partner wore. Oh Raymond, why couldn't you just ask for help? She had far more loyalty to him than the questionable organization that formerly loomed over her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more..."

She wasn't sure how much longer he'd lack consciousness. She lowered herself and lay beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Hopefully a little fragment of peace would not be too much to ask for. Just a small, tiny break in her pain - please...


End file.
